ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man episodes
Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is an American TV series based on the Marvel comics character of the same name. The series is the very first property to be created in Marvel Risen. Episodes Season One #"Spectacular, Ultimate, Friendly" - Peter has spent the past few months as Spider-Man and is now facing his first villain in the form of the Vulture, who is targetting businessman Wilson Fisk. Meanwhile, he catches up with his old friends Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn after Summer vacation. #"Rampaging Rhino" - A member of OsCorp named Alex O'Hirn steals a prototype suit known as the Rhino and begins rampaging through the city. Peter gets a job at the Daily Bugle while Wilson Fisk makes a deal with Norman Osborn to make more super-criminals. #"Electro" - Repairman Max Dillon is in an accident that causes him to be able to control electricity. Peter's photos of Spider-Man are discovered by Wilson Fisk, who reasons that Peter has some kind of connection to Spider-Man. #"The Grotesque Green Goblin" - In an attempt to find out Peter's connection to Spider-Man, Wilson Fisk offers him a job at Fisk Industries. The two are attacked by a villain known as the Green Goblin, who has stolen Fisk's glider technology. After the attack, Peter accepts Fisk's offer and begins working alongside his idol, Otto Octavius. #"Right Through Your Fingers" - Mugger and street thug Flint Marko is mutated by Fisk and Norman into the Sandman and sent after Spider-Man. During his fight with Sandman, Peter discovers that Fisk is the Kingpin of Crime. Meanwhile, Harry's relationship with his father is strained due to Norman constantly working. #"Spider-Slayer" - Genius scientist Alistair Smythe attempts to impress Norman Osborn by creating a robot for him. Smythe is hired by Osborn, who asks him to begin making "Spider-Slayers" to kill Spider-Man. #"Cat's Meow" - As Spider-Man, Peter encounters Black Cat, who attempts to steal a strange object from Fisk Industries. The episode ends with the reveal the object is a container holding the black suit. While trying to take on Cat, Peter is also trying to find a date for an upcoming dance while also trying to convince Harry to break up with his date, Felicia Hardy, Black Cat herself. #"The Thrill of the Hunt" - Wilson Fisk hires world-renowned hunter Sergei Kravinoff, AKA Kraven, to hunt down and kill Spider-Man. #"Fallen Heroes" - At the suggestion of Aunt May, Peter decides to ask out Aunt May's friend's niece, Mary Jane Watson. Meanwhile, Peter convinces Otto to testify against Fisk but before he can he is in an "accident" that turns Otto into Doctor Octopus. The episode ends with Peter quitting his job at Fisk Industries. #"Massacre" - A classmate of Peter's named Mac Gargan is kidnapped by former soldier Marcus Lyman, AKA Massacre, who believes Gargan to be an enemy soldier. Once Gargan is freed, he is offered a job by Alistair Smythe. #"A Sinister Tale" - Doctor Octopus assembles Vulture, Rhino, Electro, Sandman, and Kraven to kill Spider-Man, dubbing them the Sinister Six. Peter steals the black ooze Fisk has, realizing it isn't a good idea to let him keep it. The episode ends with Peter putting on the black suit to take on and defeat the Six. #"Shocking" - Fisk takes criminal Herman Shultz off the streets and has Norman suit him up with gauntlets that allow him to blast sonic sound. The sound blasts have an odd effect on Peter's new suit. #"Behold, the Sin-Eater!" - When a teacher is assaulted by a student, Eddie Brock accuses Emil Gregg of it, but Gregg swears he is innocent. Peter investigates, discovering another teacher named Stan Carter did it. This causes Eddie to be a laughing stock and sparks a hate for Peter Parker in him. Throughout the episode, Peter becomes worse and worse until Harry and Gwen leave him behind. #"Wallflower" - After Peter's new attitude causes the villain White Rabbit to break down in tears, Peter is forced to admit his new suit is changing him and enters a bell tower to try and remember who he is as the suit desperately attempts to change his memories. Peter manages to get the suit off and it lands on Eddie Brock at the bottom of the tower. #"Venom" - Eddie has become a lot larger in size and has had a strange attitude change. He reveals why this is to Peter, showing that he now possesses the suit and that he knows Peter is Spider-Man, claiming that with his hate for Peter and the suit's hate for Spider-Man they are unstoppable. #"The Big Dance Disaster" - The dance is finally here and it would be a lot happier of an event if Eddie Brock hadn't crashed it. Eddie, now calling himself Venom, attempts to expose Peter's identity to everyone in the dance, leading to a big fight between the two through the school. Luckily, Peter makes it just in time to have the last dance with Mary Jane Watson. #"Threat or Menace?" - J. Jonah Jameson publishes his magnum opus in the form of "Spider-Man: Threat or Menace?" which causes quite a few people to turn against Peter. Including the up and coming hero Hobie Brown, AKA Prowler. #"Sting of the Scorpion" - Mac Gargan volunteers to be experimented on by Alistair Smythe, turning Gargan into the Scorpion. Gargan attempts to become Spider-Man's new partner but is rejected by Peter, shattering the small amount of sanity Gargan had left. #"Cold Blooded" - Peter's teacher Curt Connors manages to regrow his arm using lizard DNA. Sadly, Connors has overdosed on his serum and has mutated into a large monster. Meanwhile, Peter continues his research into the Kingpin and discovers his ties to Norman. #"Prison Break" - Harry discovers that his father has been working for the Kingpin. Peter once again faces the Green Goblin, who attempts to break out every criminal in prison. Peter also discovers that Harry is addicted to a drug called Juice and that he has been passing out and waking up with bruises. This causes Peter to think Harry may be the Green Goblin. #"Interest Conflict" - Peter has become obsessed with unmasking the Green Goblin after his discovery and searches everywhere for him. Green Goblin once again attacks Fisk, causing Fisk to declare war on the Goblin, with Doctor Octopus also getting involved. #"The Longest Battle" - A four-way battle between the Kingpin, Green Goblin, Peter, and Doctor Octopus begins. Peter manages to come out on top, exposing Fisk just enough to put him on trial and unmasking the Goblin. Luckily, it isn't Harry, but unluckily it is Norman Osborn, Harry's father, who reveals he has been framing his own son for his own sinister goals. The episode ends with Mary Jane Watson transferring to Midtown High. Season Two #"The Macabre Menace of Mysterio" - After his discovery, Peter has been going out of his way to avoid Norman Osborn but Harry thinks he is avoiding him instead. Meanwhile, Peter faces a former henchman of Kingpin's, Quintin Beck, AKA Mysterio, who has supposedly developed magical abilities. #"Chameleon" - While checking in at the Daily Bugle, Peter discovers that supposedly Spider-Man has robbed a bank, so he decides to investigate, discovering that Kraven the Hunter's half-brother, Dmitri Smerdyakov, AKA Chameleon, is framing him as revenge for his brother's defeats.